Maleficent Banishment
by CheshFire
Summary: Maleficent has been banished to Middle Earth by King Stephen shortly after she broke the curse. Aurora weeps for her lost mother and Phillip rises to become her champion in hopes of gaining her affections. Meanwhile Maleficent battles iron poisoning and must either make friends with the Elves or suffer death's embrace. Phillip/Aurora and possible Maleficent/Thranduil. (Pre-Hobbit)
1. Chapter 1: Fever

**SUMMARY: Maleficent has been banished to Middle Earth by King Stephen shortly after she broke the curse. Aurora****weeps for her lost mother and Phillip rises to become her champion in hopes of gaining her affections. Meanwhile Maleficent battles iron poisoning and must either make friends with the Elves or suffer death's embrace. Phillip/Aurora and possible Maleficent/Thranduil.**

Chapter 1: FEVER

An unsettling stillness had settled inside the darkness of her cold prison. Not even the small mouse dared make a sound as it crept along the wall looking for morsels to eat. It searched in vain it seemed and upon realizing its search was fruitless the little critter squeezed its way through a small crack in the wall. Sad, watching the small insignificant being had been mildly entertaining; a distraction from the chill working its way to her bones and the dampness aiding the fever burning her brow. A small ray of moonlight revealed a corner to the left, the stone so old it had a blanket of moss fed by the drips of water weeping from the ceiling high above. The chill bit her toes and fingers, working in tandem to the furnus in her core, sweating from the heat and shivering from the sweat this natural torture slowly chipping away at her. But it was the fading in and out of consciousness that wrecked the most havoc. Moments with clarity of thought were becoming less frequent, being replaced by deliriousness and blurred vision. This was not a natural sickness, but one brought about by the mixture of the iron chain wrapped around her limbs and the damp. The iron was wrapped about her in such a way that unless she moved they wouldn't touch her, but the iron was set so close they buzzed, radiating red hot heat so close to her flesh it might as well be touching her.

Was this to be her death? Maleficent wondered. To die like a sickly animal in the depths of darkness? Perhaps it was justly so. She had unknowingly cursed the one child who could show her the way to love once again. _Beasty_… the fairy thought. _How I failed you_.

The voice of Diaval spoke softly in the back of her mind, even now acting as her conscience though he had safely evaded capture. _She is safe_, he said. _The curse is broken._

But to what end? Aurora had wished to return to the Moors and live a happy and full life. Would such a life be possible now that her fate was in the hands of a mad King? A man who didn't believe true love existed? Who gave her up as an infant to be raised by insufferable pixies?

_You didn't believe in true love yourself not long ago_, Diaval replied. Maleficent hated that a figment of her imagination liked to point out the obvious for sake of argument. In the silence it was infuriating.

The heavy door to the prison opened, its old hinges screaming at the underused motion. It hurt Maleficent's ears. The fairy did not need to lift her head and peer through her curtain of dark brown hair to know it was Stephen. The stench of a man walking with a sense of victory was all she needed. How long had it been since her capture? The days had all blurred together, but surely the murderous king planed on gloating. Surprisingly, it was not Stephen's voice she heard speak first but that of a wizened old man. "Is this the creature?" He said. Whose voice did it belong to? Why did Maleficent not hear his footsteps?

"Yes. The cursed fairy herself." Stephan replied, hate dripping off of every word. "Don't let her dark beauty fool you. Maleficent has terrorized my people for the last sixteen years and above all had placed a wretched curse on my daughter at her christening." Maleficent glared at him, green eyes flashing. If it were not for the gag about her mouth she would gladly close his mouth shut for good with a short muttered spell.

"And now? What of the princess?" The old man asked, coming into view. Indeed he was old, a long white beard framed his jaw and lead down to his belt, strong blue eyes were nearly hidden behind bushy eyebrows and the largest nose Maleficent had ever seen on a human. She would think him ridiculous with the pointed hat on his head, but those water blue eyes held a great strength in them, knowledge of the arcane. Maleficent could smell the magic emanating from his pores, this was no ordinary man.

"Aurora? Safe, but she locked herself in her bedroom, too frightened to explore her own castle. I already assured her that the witch isn't going anywhere but she does not believe me."

"If the princess is so afraid then why does she still live?" The old man asked, motioning to Maleficent.

"It was Aurora's wish." The king replied. The wizard looked up at him in surprise.

"Her wish?"

"Yes, she argues that there has been too much death. That it needs to end. I tried to explain to her that I spared…" King Stephen grabbed a handful of Maleficent's hair and wrenched her head backward, exposing her neck. Did he plan on cutting it? "… this fairy's life long ago once in an effort to make peace between our two lands and she repaid me with malice and destruction." Maleficent's eyes narrowed, oh how well he could twist the truth! "I moved to kill this wingless fairy but Aurora wouldn't have it."

"Victims often have a strange connection with their aggressors." The old man replied. "As for the fairy… some women simply wish to watch the world burn." He took a step toward Maleficent, looking into her fierce green eyes with his hard blue ones. "Yes, I've seen that look before." He said. Maleficent furrowed her perfect black eyebrows, what did he mean? "Morgana Le Feye had eyes just like yours. But like her witch, your threat will be snuffed out."

"Will you do it?" Stephen asked, letting go of her hair.

"Yes, I will aid you. I may have an incantation or two that will do the trick." With that the old man turned to leave with the king in tow, forgetting pomp and circumstance as kings should always go through a door first. Stephen must be truly eager for whatever spell the old man had in mind, and why shouldn't he? Maleficent thought. The spell would mean her end. The creaking old door shut loudly, leaving Maleficent at the mercy of silent darkness once again.

**Maleficent's greatest trial is just beginning...**


	2. Chapter 2: Fool

**In the movie Maleficent Prince Phillip's role was significantly cut down to its barest pieces. There was almost no use for him, all there was to this character was the adorable first meeting of him and Aurora. But his greatest moments were stolen away by whoever wrote the script. He did not escape a dreaded castle, he did not slay a dragon, and he did not wake Aurora with Love's First Kiss. What use was he other than eye candy for the girls? Well, it is my mission in this fanfiction to give him a purpose beyond a Disney boy toy and give him substance, a character any young heart can relate to.**

**This chapter with Phillip is for those of you who have known what a curious thing love can be and the fool it can make you seem.**

**Ch 2: Fool**

Prince Phillip walked about the long halls of King Stephen's castle. It had been nearly a fortnight since his arrival and his chance meeting with a stunningly beautiful peasant girl. The meeting was a clumsy one, full of stuttering, half finished sentences and awkward silences. Looking back Phillip wanted to kick himself over being so… un-prince like. Could such beauty really turn him into such a fool? Yes. But then again he had never once seen a girl glow with happiness the way she did, the other girls of the court didn't posses that kind of radiance or natural grace. That smile…

Phillip tripped over his own feet. Straightening up quickly he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. But there was no one occupying the hallway except a maid far at the end too busy fussing over the drapery to pay attention to the boy's clumsiness. Phillip's cheeks burned as he scratched behind his ear. To think a girl would have such power over him without even being present, it was folly! Silly! Ridiculously funny and if he had seen any of his friends behave the way he did just now it would mean endless jesting for weeks on end. But his friends were not here and the only one to jest him was his own self esteem.

Aurora, the lovely girl he met in the woods was no commoner however, but daughter to the king. The King! She was a princess enchanted to sleep forever, but she was awake now. Though Phillip had no clue how. The only one who was enchanted now was the young prince, all he could think about was the brief and dare he say beautiful kiss the three pixies pushed him to share with her. Sadly their first kiss, and possibly their last unless fortunes were favorable, Aurora would have no recollection of due to her eternal slumber. But how did she awaken? Whose kiss if not his awoke her from such a curse? His insides hurt at his next thought; could it have been another suitor? Hopefully not, Phillip had barely known the princess a day and already he was wishing to take possession of her affections. He wanted to know more about her. Maybe he could think of something clever to start up a conversation, make an impressive recovery from their clumsy first meeting.

"The princess is not seeing any visitors." A guard said. Phillip snapped to attention, realizing he was now outside the grand carved door to Aurora's chambers with two heavily armored guards on either side, the perfect end caps to a bookcase Phillip mused. The prince's feet had taken him exactly where his subconscious wanted to go. The young prince stood as tall has his sixteen year old hight could stretch and spoke in a voice more commanding than he felt.

"I request an audience with her majesty, Aurora. Would you announce my presence?" Phillip said, thanking Heaven that his voice was no longer the squeaking pitch it was a year ago, but a low voice of a man. The guards looked at each other, nodded, then the one who spoke to him first knocked on the door and called to the princess. There was a moment of silence, then behind the door he heard a quiet voice.

"Phillip?"

"Aurora?" Phillip stepped to the door. "Its me, Phillip. Remember? We met in the woods?"

There was a giggle, then a sniff. Clearly the princess had been crying moments ago. "Of course I remember silly." She replied.

"Can I see you?" Phillip asked. There was quiet, did Aurora not want to see him? "Maybe I can cheer you up! Please let me in." He said.

"I- I'm not decent." She replied. Something told him otherwise, but he did not want to press.

"Its alright." Phillip said. "How about we share a sweet together? With tea? This afternoon!"

"Will there be crumpets with berries?" Her voice brightened.

"Absolutely!"

"I would love to." Yes! Phillip nearly bursted with joy. "What time?" She asked. Oh, time… um…

"Two o'clock, on the dot, in the garden on the east side." Phillip replied. It was only right they should meet again in a place full of plant life and most of all he wanted to see the gold in her long wavy hair shine again in the sunlight.

"I'll be there." She said. "Till then."

"Till then." He replied. Then briskly walked away before the butterflies in his stomach made him into a fool. Turning the corner he looked around to see if anyone was with in line of sight. There were none, then with this lack of audience Phillip allowed himself to jump as high as he could and pump his fist in the air.

"WOHOO Ha ha!"

Unbeknownst to the prince, the two guards heard this estatic celebration, they glanced at one another and chuckled.

**Many days have past since the defeat of Maleficent, what role shall Aurora play in freeing her Godmother? We shall see...**


	3. Chapter 3: Coward

Bigby the Big Bad Wolf Thank you for your kind review! 3 I really appreciate it. And yes, Aurora will get back at Stephen, but of course certain events must take place first. And, whoever said that the old man in Ch1 was Gandalf? I certainly didn't. ;) **Oh but who is it? You'll find out in a few chapters. **

**But first, lets see what Diaval has been up to.**

**...**

Chapter 3: Coward

*On the the night of Maleficent's defeat*

There were many windows dotting the sky scraping towers of the castle, all of them locked. All he needed was one, just one to slip though, but there was one requirement: It had to be open. But shortly after his escape Diaval had quickly located windows that were ajar allowing him access to a couple small rooms. These rooms led nowhere however, one was a store room for grain which he gladly took for his meals, another was a broom cupboard, and the third lead to a lofty library with books of all sizes lining the walls. A single pass of the space told him it hadn't been used in years, dust accumulating to such a degree that even in his raven form he sneezed. The princess might enjoy such a place filled with knowledge and stories and Diaval made note to tell her about it as soon as he had lips to speak. But for now he had to find a way to reach her.

On the night of Aurora's sixteenth birthday he and his mistress had snuck into the castle and dropped off the prince in front of her door with a humorous thud. With the prince and the three pixies distracted with true love's kiss the two of them had snuck in without notice. While doing so Diaval had taken special care to be aware of his surrounding, noting the shape and size of Aurora's window and committed it to memory. It was a habit of his, one he had gained by years of reconnaissance for Maleficent. Widows were the gateway to important information and right now he desperately needed to know what fate his mistress was to be after she had changed him from his massive dragon form trapped by chains to his less formidable form of a bird, but one small enough to squirm out from his bindings and fly his way to freedom. Had it not been for the archers forcing him to retreat Diaval would have stayed by his lady's side. But she had screamed at him to flee shortly before Stephen had struck her with his iron whip. The last sound Diaval heard as he dipped out a high window was her cries of raven shook his head; it does not do well to dwell on the past. There was nothing that could be done to change it. Like the curse Maleficent placed on Aurora past actions can not be revoked, but in the future there may yet be a way to rectify his cowardice. Finding Aurora was the first step.

Luckily out of the hundreds of windows lining the castle's exterior hers was unique and had taken him less than an hour to find. Before he perched on the windowsill Diaval had spent the first few minutes circling the castle hoping against hope that somehow Maleficent would find a way to escape. But the cheers of men dashed those hopes. He waited there in the dark for a long stretch of time, wondering as to Maleficent's fate and waiting for Aurora to return. Surely she would return to her own room to rest or had they changed her to safer quarters? One less grand but offered better protection? Yet there would be no need to go so far for safety, as far as the King was concerned the kingdom's greatest threat had been struck down, captured… or worse.

Diaval ruffled his feathers. He did not like these dark thoughts. Maleficent had saved his life, again, and it ate at him like a gnawing dog that he was unable to defend her in his mistress's most desperate hour. The night's breeze lightly touched his feathers. It was cool, soothing. The moon shined bright above, clouds dusting the sky in scattered wisps, blissfully unaware of the activity and ruckus of battle that had transpired not long ago. Where is she? What was taking Aurora so long? Diaval pecked at the window again but the damnable thing wouldn't budge. Fillicking flob knobs and knoll worms!

Behind the glass the raven saw movement. At long last the young princess had finally entered the bedroom. She had been escorted by armed guards, but Aurora slammed the door in their faces so they would not follow. The fatherly instincts in Diaval felt proud of her for this. A small bit of revenge on those who hurt Maleficent! Not much, but it was satisfying to see their bewildered expressions. That was, until Aurora turned around and he saw the ghastly look on her face. It was empty and her eyes brimmed with tears. Diaval's heart thumped loudly, thirsty to know and yet to not know the truth.

What happened?

Aurora did not see the pretty bird waiting on the other side of the glass, she simply stood there. Her hand still on the door, shoulders slack and her face sullen, looking at the room but not seeing it. There was no happiness in her gaze, only a ghost of her true self, surely memories of the last few hours replaying before her eyes. The raven decided to break the spell and cawed loudly, pecking the glass and flapping his wings. Aurora noticed him at last. "Diaval!" She cried, and rushed to the window. After working at the handle she clattered it open with a squeak and the large bird flew in. He hopped up and down on a writing desk, cawing with questions. If only he had a human tongue! "Pretty bird." Aurora sobbed, glomping her dainty arms around him in an embrace of tears. As desperately Diaval wanted to know the events after his escape his heart broke for the girl more, hugging back as well as he could in his feathered form. The princess sobbed into his black feathers till sunrise, bathing him with her tears without realizing it. Till at last, when the sun rose above the tree line of the Moors, Auroralifted her head with a sniffle. "Sorry." She said.

"Awk." He cawed softly, meaning "It's alright."

"It's morning already." She said, wiping her face. "I guess I should at least try to sleep. But, I don't want to." Diaval looked up at her, tilting his head. "Thank you for being here. I was worried about you after last night. I'm so glad you got away." She said. She used the back of her fingers to pet his breast, gliding over the soft feathers. "I guess I won't be living in the Moors after all."

"Awk." He said, hopping in front of her. "Awk."

"Oh." Aurora realized. "You didn't see what happened! I'm sorry, Diaval. After you flew away so much happened, so many horrible things. I can't believe my father can be so cruel! I'll tell you everything, Diaval." She said. And with a heavy heart the raven listened to the girl's tale. Maleficent's fate turned out to be worse than he feared.

...

...

**So far our heroes consist of a Fool and a Coward. Who shall the next be?**


	4. Chapter 4: Tales at Tea

**With a few tasty morsels and a conversation with Aurora our handsome Prince soon learns the details of how the curse was broken!**

**Chapter 4: Tea Party**

It was a quarter till two in the summer afternoon, the sun shined warmly with only a few puffy clouds pinned to the sky and a cool breeze ruffling his hair. The young prince looked at the table before him with pride. It was a perfect set up for an afternoon tea with fresh fruit, black tea and cream, sugar cubes neatly stacked into a pyramid, cookies, and the berry crumpets Aurora had requested. The table had a white linen table cloth covering it with two matching chairs on either side. Now if only the garden matched its perfection! If it could be called a garden, there were plants yes, but they were all dried up. Sad representation of the once blooming and fruitful oasis it used to be. There were a few shrubberies that coped better with the neglect; the vines especially seemed to thrive, crawling up the walls and crowding the windows with dark green leaves. Alas there were no flowers blooming, hopefully the sweet smell of the cakes would do instead.

"Phillip?" Aurora's voice called to him, flitting to his ear like a sparrow. How he loved to hear her say his name!

"Aurora! Over here." He replied, waiving her over to the finely set table.

"Is all this for me?" She gasped, a smile broadening across her pretty face. Phillip couldn't help but smile in return and nodded his head. "How wonderful!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down with giddiness.

Phillip pulled out a chair for the princess. "Please sit. " He said. Aurora took her place at the table. Phillip gently pushed in under her so she would be comfortable, then he sat in his own chair. "I hope you like pastries." He said.

"Oh I do!" She exclaimed, taking a small cream puff from a bowel and popped it in her mouth. Philip decided to follow suit and took a cream puff. The outside was perfectly flaky with sugar and the inside cream melted on his tongue, tasty.

"When I went down to the kitchens to ask them personally to create these dishes the staff nearly died of surprise. I don't think they have ever been visited by royalty before in their workspace." Phillip said.

"Really?" Aurora said, leaning forward. "Funny, you don't look overly frightening to me." She giggled.

"You should see my hair in the morning!" Phillip replied. "My bed-head as scared the servants at home for nearly seventeen years!" Aurora laughed. The prince brightened, he was making her smile! "Pray tell, I hope the same isn't true for you in the morning, your gold hair is always so perfect. " He sighed. Aurora quickly blushed at the compliment, looking down for a quick moment then back at him with a shy smile.

"Only after a thorough brushing I assure you." She replied. Looking at the table full of wonders she said. "I hope that making all these treats weren't too much trouble for them."

"Oh not at all, when the staff learned that it was all to cheer you up Aurora they all joined in. I had to start batting them off with a rolling pin they were making so much!" He replied. The blond girl laughed again, making him laugh. "I dare say there will be enough pastries left in the kitchen to last a week."

"I hope it doesn't all go to waste." She said

"Certainly not." Phillip said. "I'm sure there are plenty of people in the castle who would take their share before that happened." The prince lifted the tea pot and hovered over her cup. "I hope you like Earl Grey." He said. Aurora nodded and with her permission poured the tea. Phillip was not used to pouring tea himself, but he made a special request of the kitchen staff to teach him earlier that afternoon so he might impress the princess, also he did not want anyone else around. Perhaps he was being selfish, but he wanted to spend time with her alone without ears to listen, even servants. He wanted to know everything about her. "How are you settling in?" He asked. "I'm sure a castle is quite the extravagant change than the cottage you resided in when we first met."

Aurora paused for a moment. "It's alright. Though I must admit it is a much bigger space than I'm used to. I'm feeling a little homesick to tell you the truth." She said sadly. "But the servants have been nothing but kind to me. I appreciate their efforts to encourage me." She said, taking a berry crumpet. "This is wonderful."

"Is it?" Phillip took one and tried it. Delicious! It was soft in his mouth and the berries were all the sugar it needed. "Is that why you were crying earlier? Because you missed home?" He asked. Aurora's eyes sunk to the table.

"Not entirely." She said, then corrected herself. "No, I do miss home."

"But that's not all you miss." Phillip filled in, growing concerned. If something was bothering her he wanted to know what it was so he might be able to fix it. Then he spoke with the utmost sincerity. "Please tell me, Aurora. I hate to see you without a smile to grace upon your face." Aurora blushed again, looking down. Opening her mouth, she closed it again, considering if she should trust her worries a boy she just met.

"CAW!" Landing on the table a large raven began squawking at him. "Caw caw!"

"What the devil?" Phillip exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his chair.

"CAW"

"Diaval!" Aurora exclaimed. "Diaval its alright."

"You know this bird?" Phillip asked, perplexed at the wild bird's strange behavior.

"Yes, I've known him ever since I was small." Aurora began petting the raven's feathers. "It's alright, Diaval. I want to tell him."

"Caw." The bird objected.

"We have to trust somebody and he is the only one in the castle who might understand." She said. Phillip looked back and forth from the raven to the princess. Did the bird really understand her? Trust him with what? Did she need his help? He wanted to help her, very much.

"Understand what, Aurora?" He asked. Curiosity building he leaned forward, a quick peck from the raven made him snatch his hand away. "Ow."

"Diaval, really, what has gotten into you?" Aurora said. "Leave him be, we need his help. We can't help Godmother on our own." The raven seemed to settle down at this, ruffled his feathers once then hopped closer to Aurora. The bird eyed the prince with a look Phillip could hardly believe. It was as if the bird was telling him 'I'm watching you.' Phillip looked curiously from the bird to the girl across the table. It amazed him how the air had changed so quickly from one of laughter to a tone of serious consequence. "I.. oh, well, we need your help, Phillip."

Phillip swallowed. This was hardly what he had expected to happen at an afternoon tea. "What do you need?" He asked.

"I .. oh, I don't know where to start."

"You mentioned your Godmother." Phillip encouraged her.

"Yes, right." She said. Then having thought of a starting point the princess looked him in the eye. "You know I was placed under an enchantment."

"Yes, you were sleeping." Phillip replied. "The faeries told me that only a kiss could wake you. But mine didn't work." Aurora looked at him puzzled. "Oh, I um, well the three faeries told me to." Phillip flustered, face burning red. Then he realized he errored. "I did want to. But I just wish you were awake for it." He paused, now he hoped he didn't look too much like a fool. How could he recover from it? Forgiveness, that's a good place to start! "Forgive me. I really did hope it would work." He looked at the half eaten crumpet, hoping he didn't offend her.

"Thank you." She said. Phillip looked up in surprise. "For trying." A smile returned to Phillip's face. The princess's heart match her beauty! Oh glorious day!

"How did you awaken? If it wasn't my kiss… then whose was it?"

"My Godmother." She replied. "Not long after you kissed me I suppose." The raven nodded to confirm her assumption. So the bird really did understand them.

"Why do you need my help? Is your Godmother in trouble? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes, the King… my father." Aurora said. Phillip was amazed by how hard it was for Aurora to call her father as her own parent. Aurora's voice choked. "He locked her up. I don't even know if she is alright or sick or d-dying." Tears formed in her eyes as it became harder for her to speak.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why would King Stephen lock up the one person who broke the spell?" Phillip asked. "Surely he knows that your Godmother loves you. Why would he reward her with imprisonment?"

"He does know she loves me. I told him everything. But he wont listen, his hatred has grown too fierce and has bound him from showing mercy."

"Why would he hate her? Who is she?" Phillip asked, astounded at what he was being told. Surely the king seemed a bit unhinged when he met him briefly a week prior but he had been very courteous to the prince during his stay. He even allowed him to sit at his table during the celebration of the defeat of the King's greatest enemy and of Aurora's awakening, though the princess had not been present.

Aurora blue eyes met Phillip's brown ones. "Maleficent." She said quietly.

"Maleficent?" Phillip repeated, not understanding.

"She broke the curse." Aurora said. "True love. The love of a mother." Phillip's eyes widened, mouth agape. Did he hear what he thought her heard?

"I thought the faery Maleficent cursed you."

"She did, long before she knew me. I was a babe." Aurora said. "I can't defend her actions then, but all I know is that she and her companion Diaval… " Aurora motioned to the raven. "… have watched over me my whole life. They have become my family."

"So… what do you want me to do?" Phillip asked.

"Um…" Aurora said. "Well. I haven't thought that through yet. I just know that as long as Godmother is in the dungeon she isn't safe. After she woke me up it was my wish to return home, the Moors. But the King, my father, set a trap for Maleficent and captured her. He beat her." Aurora's voice broke again. The memories of that night fresh before her eyes and Phillip looked on with sympathy. There was not an ounce of dishonesty in her story. "He kept beating her with the iron whip. If I had not intervened, I dare not think… he- he would have killed her. I begged him not to and that is why she is imprisoned. He does not trust her with me and I am not allowed to see her." Tears soaked the princess's face now, the raven cawed lightly, nuzzling her shoulder. "I don't even know if she is still alive."

"She is." Phillip said.

"What?" Aurora sniffed, looking up with hope. "How do you know?"

"Because Maleficent is the King's greatest enemy. If she were dead news would spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire." The prince assured her. "If she were gone the King's men would rejoice. But there has been no celebration of her death, your Godmother is still alive."

Aurora looked at him, hope growing in her heart. "Do you know if you can find out for sure?"

"Yes, Aurora. I shall help you." Phillip puffed up, making a promise with such undeniable confidence he felt ten feet tall.

"You will?"

"Yes, but I demand one small thing in return." The prince said, tapping the table.

The raven spoke on the princess's behalf. "Caw?"

"That you finish at least one more crumpet and cup of tea. I would hate for the hard work of your adoring staff be put to waste." Phillip said. Taking a bite of another berry crumpet he chewed then said: "Especially ones as tasty as these. Mm."

Aurora giggled, then straightened. "You make a convincing argument. Very well." She agreed, placing another delicious morsel of berry crumpet behind her pink lips. Phillip smile with his mouth closed, please with himself that he was able to cheer her up again after such a serious conversation. He did not know yet what he could do to really help, after all this was not his kingdom, but his status would give him sway where it could prove useful in his endeavor to find out her Godmother's fate.

...

**Our young prince is about to set forth on a mission, not just to earn Aurora's heart but to find the truth. Should he believe Aurora or the stories of an entire court? There is only one person he needs to see to have his questions answered.**

**Thank you for reading. 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Cruelty

**Thank you Silvermane1 and leafygreen16 for the kind reviews! I appreciate it. :)**

Chapter 5: Cruelty

A short time after Phillip and Aurora finished their tea the prince escorted the princess personally to her room to which she had expressed her wish to return. After parting goodbyes Phillip turned on his heel and made is way down the hall. His mind began to process all he had learned from the beautiful blonde and her Godmother's plight. Could it all be true? Since his arrival he had heard nothing but stories about the wicked faery who cursed the Princess at her own christening, throwing the kingdom into a bitter war to protect the king's only child and placing the kingdom in a perpetual state of morning for her highness. At the celebration the King had to celebrate Maleficent's defeat he had heard dozens of stories ranging from servant to guard from the king himself speaking of the terrors they had all witnessed. How the wall of thorns would come alive and crush soldiers to death or injury when they had lit it aflame or when Maleficent had appeared out of a whirlwind in the throne room to place her curse, mocking the King in his own castle. Tales of dark monsters chasing men in the dead of night and men waking in places they had no place being miles away from the kingdom.

This thought triggered another. How did Phillip get in the castle that night? The prince stopped in his foot steps for a moment, thinking it over. Last he remembered he was just a short ways off from Aurora's cottage when he had been surprised by a frighteningly beautiful horned woman in black robes. He had told her he was looking for Aurora but the woman replied she already knew. The next moment he had awoken in front of Aurora's bedchamber…the horned woman was the reason he had gotten there. Now that he put two and two together, she matched the description of the wicked faery. She was Maleficent. She was the one who brought him to the castle. The pieces were fitting in together now but he still had more questions. Whose story should he believe? Those of the servents and guards who spoke of an evil faery terrorizing the country? Or that of a benevolent Godmother taking care of her child? Could both be true? He had to know and there was one person who could confirm it.

Picking up his feet he set his pace in a direct path to the dungeons. It was time he met Maleficent and decide for himself whether or not she truly was evil or good. His insides tore at him, every ounce wanted to believe the latter and validate Aurora's tale. How could the girl, who had a heart of gold, be lying? The voice of his father tugged at his mind's ear: 'Some women lie to get what they want. Some are selfish and conniving as any tax collector. Guard yourself, son. Just make sure that if you give in that it is something you are willing to part with or better yet, something you can use to your own advantage in return. All things are a game when it comes to the throne." Phillip remembered his father's words. They were wise, but not only did they speak of women it spoke of the entire court. Lies were as common to nobles as farming was common for peasants. But Aurora was no noble, a princess by birth but a spirit of the woods she grew up in, she was innocent and carefree, but not without intelligence. If Aurora's story was true then she was smart to not trust anyone in the court, for they all shared the King's contempt for the fair folk and most likely would not believe her. Phillip, however, was not of this kingdom and had no part in the bitter struggle between the wilds and the settled. He was an outsider; a new perspective not prone to take sides. But now he had taken a side, Aurora's. Or at least he really wanted to. But before that he had to speak to her Godmother. Even though Aurora claimed that Maleficent and the raven Diaval had taken care of her like parents and it was her love as a mother that broke the spell, the faery did originally place the curse and therefore was dangerous. Phillip wanted to make sure that this threat, if he broke her free, was only a danger to those who intended to hurt Aurora and not a danger to Aurora herself.

And he would get his answer. After climbing down several flights of stairs, winding further and further into darkness and damp at last he had come to a hallway lit with orange torches licking the air skittishly. Toward the end of the hall hung a massive door with two heavily armed guards on either side. Even from this distance Phillip could see them quivering in their armor, making it clank, and their spears shook with fear. It was impressive how a captured enemy who was most likely bound to the teeth in chain and lie behind a door as thick as the walls could inspire so much fear in seasoned soldiers. It was the fear of her escape that froze them and the memories of her past evil acts against them. Phillip swallowed, maybe he should turn around. If these four large men feared her then so should he. Then he remembered Aurora. If a pleasant, trusting young girl held no fear for Maleficent then what was he? A coward? No.

No he was not. Phillip puffed up to his full height and walked with burdened purpose. He must complete his mission and these quivering fools would not be enough to stop him. "I'm here to interrogate the faery. Open the door." He commanded in a proud voice. The guards looked at one another, waiting for whoever was in charge to speak up in return.

The guard on the leftmost replied. "We are under orders that no one is to see the prisoner."

"And I am her on behalf of her highness, Aurora. Would you deny the wishes of your own princess?" Phillip shot back, annoyed. Maybe this wouldn't be easy. But he had an idea. "What kind of guard are you?"

The guard looked at him confused, the air dead silent. "I… I beg your pardon your highness?"

"Look at you. Quivering in fear of chained up, toothless beast who no longer has claws. Is this the kind of protection Aurora deserves?" Phillip looked at him in disgust, then continued. "That of a coward?" Phillip accused, sneering at the six foot tall man in front of him.

"Well see here I- " The guard began.

"Silence!" Phillip ordered. "Your sniveling is repulsive! Do your duty and obey orders." Phillip then looked to all four men before him. "Be the brave men I know you to be. Brave soldiers who risked their lives to protect the princess and won! I have questions for Maleficent and I can not ask them with my path barred. Open that door!" Phillip stuck out his forefinger in finality. This time it was the guard to puffed up, but he did not move toward the prince, but to the door with a set of heavy keys. Phillip smiled inwardly, his speech worked! He had never swung about his authority before in such a manner but it felt good to know that he could do it right. And he did it without threats but by catering to the guard's honor. Phillip made a private note to himself to tell his favorite bard his success in a battle of words. He may be royalty, but this wasn't his kingdom after all! Technically he had no true authority here but the guardsmen obeyed him anyway.

With a loud creak the men pulled the heavy wooden doors open. Indeed they were massive, at least five inches thick with lines of iron support crisscrossed on the front and back. Phillip's eyebrows jumped up on his face, surprised by yet another set of doors five feet in. Did every castle have a prison like this? Phillip's certainly didn't! And he had spent many days sneaking around in the dungeons of his father's castle with friends and playing tricks on the guards. But not once had he seen a prison cell of this size. It was almost as if it was made to keep a massive beast contained rather than a faery.

The second pair of doors screamed open. Grabbing a torch from the wall Phillip went in without hesitation, not wanting to show any before a bunch of guards he had called cowards moments before. "Shut the doors behind me. I'll call when I am finished here." The prince instructed. The doors shut. He and Maleficent were alone.

The prison cell was cold and dank, with strange smells and the sound of dripping water. Standing before him was a massive wooden cross. Unlike the door to the cell this was made of fresh oak wood made into the shape of an "X." Splayed with her limbs out on each branch was a tall woman with long black hair and an impressive set of horns to match. Her arms and legs had chains about them glowing a faint orange, looking closer he saw that they didn't touch her skin, but if she were to move the threat of hot iron was ever present. Thick leather straps held her in place, each with a lock securing it. There was no getting out for this faery, not without the King's consent. Her head hung low to the side, her breathing weak and shallow. Was she sleeping? Phillip thought carefully. When the idea to come down here first came to him he didn't expect that he would actually succeed and hadn't thought of what to say to her. He had to let her know he was a friend, what words would convince her?

"Fairy Godmother?" Phillip spoke, using the term Aurora called her by. Maleficent stirred, lifting her head up every so slowly Phillip met the faery's green eyes and gasped. She was sick. Very sick. But how bad her heath had deteriorated he didn't know. Sweat dripped off of her brow and mingled with her hair that draped her face. Her mouth was gagged and the longer she held her head up the more it shook from the effort. Indeed this was the same woman who he met in the forest shortly before waking up before Aurora's chambers. But her eyes were no longer as striking and her skin even more pale. The prince moved to remove her gag but Maleficent's eyes flashed in alarm. Phillip paused. "I'm here on Aurora's request. She is worried about you. Please, may I remove your gag?" Maleficent considered it for a brief moment, then nodded weakly. As he removed it Phillip continued. "Aurora is safe, so is Diaval. She's been keeping him in her room away from the servants. So far no one knows he is here."

"She told you?" Maleficent asked weakly.

"Not many others in this castle she can trust I suppose." Phillip replied. "She misses you."

Maleficent swallowed. "Wh-" she started. "Why are you here?" The prince realized her mouth must be parched. How long had it been since she was last provided water to drink? Phillip quickly got out his canteen. He loved walking, and loved riding even more for hours at a time. So much activity made him thirsty so he always brought water with him wherever he went. Today however he had not gone riding like he planned, he had a tea party with Aurora instead. So his canteen was still full.

"Because Aurora is worried about you. Here drink." Phillip brought it to her mouth, but her red lips did not part. Phillip sighed. "I like Aurora. I highly doubt she would like me back if she knew I poisoned you." He said, taking a swig then offering it to her once again. Relenting, Maleficent drank slowly. "I also have questions." He said. "Was it you that brought me to the castle?"

After Maleficent finished drinking she replied. "Yes. Diaval was convinced that you were Aurora's best hope."

"Diaval said that?" Phillip asked. "Strange. He didn't seem to like me very much when I set a tea party for Aurora."

Maleficent chuckled. "Probably his fatherly instincts driving him when he saw you together with his hatchling."

"Hatchling?" Phillip repeated. Then smiled. "Of course, the bird raised her. Like you did?" Phillip let the question hang. Now was a moment of truth, did Maleficent care for Aurora as a mother?

"I watched over her for many years." The horned woman replied. "I hated her. Hated that Diaval took care of her. Then as she grew I found I could no longer."

"How did she wake from the curse?" Phillip held his breath for her reply, waiting.

At first Maleficent said nothing, then a smile teased the corners of her lips. "Something I believed did not exist." Tears of genuine happiness formed in her eyes. "True love." She spoke, shedding a tear. Phillip heard a sizzle then Maleficent cried out in pain. Phillip jumped, it wasn't him! What was it? Looking to his left, the chain about Maleficent's arm had gotten loose and was burning her flesh with red hot iron. The prince rushed to the faery's aid, lifting the chain off her arm, gripping the places of the chain not red hot. Even the parts of the chain that didn't glow were nearly burnt his own fingers, making him wince. Phillip worked quickly, he knew that he couldn't hold onto it forever so he placed the straps of his canteen between Maleficent's arm and the chain. The canteen would be noticed if it stayed there so something else would have to create a barrier.

"Madness!" Phillip spat. "Your arm could have burnt off if I was not here! Unbelievable…" Phillip lifted up his tunic and ripped his undershirt into long strips, then used them to tie around her arms and legs in between her flesh and the hot chain. Satisfied, Phillip turned back to Maleficent. "I believe you and Aurora's story. If there is a way to release you I will find it." He promised. "You won't get better if you stay here."

"I almost believe you." Maleficent chuckled. "Stephen's castle is too well guarded."

"Judging by the bumbling fools outside I say otherwise." The prince replied. "Aurora needs you, Maleficent. Stay strong for her." Phillip offered Aurora's Godmother the rest of his water, then tucking what was left of his undershirt beneath his tunic so it was not visible he had shredded it he called for the guards to open the door. Phillip felt awful for leaving the poor woman in such a sorry state, Stephen's prison was above and beyond what was necessary to keep her secure. Plus it was neglectful! How long had it been since she had water? Food? Never mind the chain that nearly severed her hand from her arm! It upset his stomach to think of the 'if' scenarios of him not being there to catch that chain. Something had to be done. Reaching the top of the stairs Phillip had made it out of the prison and began to head towards the princess's chambers to report his findings to the beautiful girl who asked for his help, but rounding the corner his path was barred by the Captain and two other guards.

"Prince Phillip, your presence has been requested by the King." The Captain said.

...

Oh buggar...


End file.
